I Can Always Count On You
by gilmoreLLgirls
Summary: Alot can happen in four year since high school has ended. for Brooke losing her clothing company and raising a daughter can be difficult, but can the one person she has always loved, love her back. Breyton eventually
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

**POV BROOKE**

It's been four long eventful years since I have stepped foot in Tree Hill. I'm driving through the quiet streets to the familiar basketball court where we spray painted our names to make a mark in this small drama filled town.

Things you can say have not turned out like I have planned. My Clothes Over Bro's clothing line was a huge success for quite awhile till Victoria somehow pulled all power from me and has now left me penny less without money to feed not just myself but my gorgeous 3 year old daughter Kailey.

Trust me when I say I love Kailey with all my heart and she has been the best thing has happened to me in this crazy four years, but she wasn't planned more like I was forced into the position of being a mother by one person Ian.

Ian, formerly known as Peyton's stalker back in our last year of school escaped from prison. He managed to track me down, but no such luck finding the blonde whom I thank God everyday for. Like things go I was abused and raped and spent many months in hospital and in therapy. To which I later found out I was pregnant. Not only did I have to go through those agonising events which I don't wish upon anyone, but I had to do it alone.

I haven't had the guts to face Peyton as I know she would forever blame herself and I don't want that to happen. She shouldn't have to go through pain and suffering as she's been through some tough stuff. I have kept Ian and my daughter Kailey a secret from everyone and I have successfully done that by not staying in contact with any of them.

Saying that I have sent birthday cards to Jamie as I am his godmother and I hope him, Hayley and Nathan can find a way to forgive me for that lack of involvement in his life.

I slowly pull into the parking lot and park closest to the court. I turn off the ignition and turn to face my daughter who's in the back seat who is waking up from a nap. Just looking at her you can definitely say she is all me with her dark brown curly hair and deep brown eyes that seems to absorb so much of the world, she even has my dimples a trade mark Davis feature.

'Are we here mommy' Kailey rubs her eyes tiredly

'Yes we are princess' I smile at how cute she is, hoping I can restart my life with her in this town that has given me my most memorable times good and the bad.

A/N: hope you like this sorry it is a bit short but the following chapters will be a lot longer. I had this story in my mind for awhile and I thought why not see if you guys like this story. I'm still continuing on the Kindly Unspoken don't worry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**POV PEYTON**

It's been a long and exhausting 4 years, having worked at a record label that treated me more as there personal slave then actually someone who signs merging new talent. So I told them to get stuff and packed my bags and made the decision to move back to Tree Hill.

I'm now sitting behind my desk of my own record label; the only hard thing is trying to find artists who are willing to sign up to an independent label and not these big international corporate labels.

I rub my head from reading the many documents laid in front of me. I glance at a photo that was taken back in high school of me and Brooke. It's been so long since I have heard from her, not even an email or phone call to tell me she is doing fine. Of course I use to read about her all the time in magazines when her clothing line went global, but as of lately nothing, she's been in no magazines it's like she doesn't exist anymore.

I decide I need some fresh air, to clear all the clattered thoughts before I start again at the paper work. I'm walking along the familiar streets and I stop in front of the cd store where I practical spent every penny on various vinyls. To my fathers dismay. As I walk closer to the door I notice that it has a for sale sign.

Even as things in Tree Hill look the same, you can say 'looks can be deceiving' as quite a lot has changed in the four year period. I continue my way through the town letting my feet do the walking.

I end up at the rivercourt where I see a woman with a child pointing at the names spray painted across the concrete. I smile at the display of affection wishing I could still have that connection with my mother.

The women turns around and for a second I thought I was seeing things. The woman wasn't a mere stranger it was Brooke, Brooke Davis aka my best friend. My best friend who now has a child.

My walk has now turned into a jog as I want to get there before they leave praying that I haven't lost my mind.

'Brooke' I yell out as I stop to momentarily catch my breath. She turns around and I can confirm that it is her.

'Peyton' she whispers back as she picks up the little girl who is a splitting image of her.

'It's so good to finally see you' I say tears forming in my eyes.

She merely nods as a stray tear drops onto her rosy cheek. Before I know I engulf her into a big hug scared to let her go.

'Mummy, I'm getting squished' the little girl manages to say and I pull away smiling at her.

'Who's this little one' I say motioning to the girl in her arms.

'I'm Kailey Peyton Davis' the little girl says proudly smiling showcasing the dimples that she inherited off Brooke.

'It's nice to meet you Kailey, I'm Peyton'

'Mummy it's the girl you tell me about it the stories, the one who's my middle name' she claps her hands excitedly.

I am utterly surprised with the girls speaking ability, but then again Jamie is only a year older and is super smart and is practically an adult stuck in a child's body.

'Yeah honey it is' she says smiling at me and I notice she is blushing.

'How long are you here for?' I ask hoping it will be for a few weeks at least.

'Umm forever'

My face broke out into a full blown grin and I couldn't suppress the happiness, my best friend is staying in tree Hill permanently. Well I hope she still regards us as best friends.

'So umm where's your partner?' I ask not wanting to make it obvious that I'm curious about her whole situation. Is she married, engaged a single parent.

'No it never worked between me and her father. He has nothing to do with her'

'So where abouts are you staying?'

**POV BROOKE**

'So where abouts are you staying?' Peyton ask

I didn't know what to say. Do I lie and make up some house which obviously she will want to see, or should I just tell her the truth and tell her I'm poor and homeless.

'Brooke?' she asks now worried

'Umm my current living situation is my car as I'm poor and homeless' I was taken aback my bluntness and honesty.

I then begin to feel uncomfortable in the awkward silence that seems to be dragging on, as neither of us knows what to say after my comment. As usual when there comes an awkward silence I tend to babble.

'I know right, how can Brooke Davis be single parent, poor and homeless. Having her multi million dollar clothing line and the life style of a celebrity well there's one person who took it all away. Victoria'

'Brooke I'm so sorry' she says sympathetically. What else can she say to what I just said. She knows what my mother is like and I should of listened to her before I asked my Victoria to help me boost my clothing line, but know I was more interesting in becoming a celebrity then taking advice from my best friend all those years ago.

'Well stuff happens' I shrug

'Do you want to stay with me?'

'No, I'm fine. I don't want you to feel obliged to just because we were once best friends in high school' I say. I knew I hurt her as she looks away.

'Look Brooke I know that we haven't kept in contact. Believe me when I say I have been trying to track you down, but it was impossible. It was like you disappeared. I'm not doing it out of pity but out of friendship. I have and always will regard you as my best friend whether you like it or not'

I was taken back by her little speech not knowing that it wasn't only hard for me to not have her in my life but it also had an affect on her.

'So are you going to stay with me or not?' she says putting her hands on her hips.

'Are you sure I won't be imposing' I ask warily

'Gosh no way it gets lonely living in a house by yourself' she says and I couldn't help but let the tears flow.

'Are you alright mummy?' asks a concern Kailey

'Yes baby, they are happy tears. How would like us to live with Peyton?'

'Really?' her eagerness evident.

'Really' I reply

'Yay!' Kailey yells as she does a little dance in my arms and I couldn't help but let the laughter flow. For once I felt happy again and it feels great.

**POV PEYTON**

I'm in the passenger seat of Brooke's car giving her directions to my house. If you told me earlier today that I would be catching up with Brooke and she's now living with me I would have told you, you're crazy.

We are chatting away about everything and nothing at the same time. It is so great having her back in my life again, as she is really the only family I have since my father is constantly away working.

'So you don't live in your house?' she asks me

'No my father sold it after the whole Ian incident'. I look to her and see her cringe when I say his name. I know that we both have a bit of a crazy history with the guy but I honestly thought she would be over him considering she was coping a lot better then I was all those years ago.

'Oh, so your father still absent I gather' she's says a little croaky and I can tell that I have made her upset by the previous comment.

'Yeah, though he's into writing letters at the moment' I say lightly trying to change the sudden mood.

I guess I must have done a pretty good job as she bursts into a fit of giggles, I can't tell you how much I have missed her laughter, her smile and those gorgeous dimples. Argh! what am I talking about she's my best friend I can't think of her in that way.

'Are you okay Peyton, you seem to be having an inner battle with yourself' she says breathlessly.

'Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking that we should get the gang together to have a reunion dinner' I lie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.  
**

**POV BROOKE  
**

We finally arrived at Peyton's 'new' home and in a way it was sad not parking outside the familiar house I use to escape to when my parents were becoming a impossible to be around, which was mostly all the time or when I felt lonely because of their sudden disappearance.

It frustrates me how one person, one guy to be exact can change not only your life but those around you. How I wish I could have told Peyton the truth all those years ago, but I couldn't, I didn't want to make her fearful again and feel like she had to be there for me when she had her own life to live, with working in a major record label in L.A. A life that I wasn't apart of and in a way I'm still not.

"Nice place" I say as I put the car into park leaning forward to get a better view. It was a typical one storey house, something that I can't picture Peyton living in. I thought she would have an apartment of some sort.

"It's alright" she shrugs "better now that I have some company" she turns and gives me a warm smile.

We unbuckle ourselves and I took various items into the house. Peyton being the lovely host showed me to my new room and I must say it was big, plenty of room for me and Kailey.

"How do you like our room?" I turn to my daughter who held her dearly loved doll to her small chest a big grin plastered on her face as she twirls around taking it all in.

"Fantastic" she loudly replies as she claps her hands together.

"Well this isn't your room Kailey" Peyton interrupts as she bends down to a more suitable height.

"It's not" Kailey frowns looking from me to Peyton. I shrug not knowing what Peyton was going on about.

"No, you get your very own room just next door to mummy's" she smiles as she laughs as Kailey's face lights up and she grins the Davis grin dimples and everything.

"Pey, no I can't let you do that" I try and stop her before she gets Kailey all excited. I was already feeling bad enough crashing her place and now me and my daughter are occupying half her house.

"Do what? It's not like these rooms are being used for anything" she waves her hands around as if that's enough of an explanation.

"Thanks so much" I say pulling her into a hug. It was great to have my former best friend in my arms again. I have missed her so much, more then anyone knows and I'm just happy that she's willing to have me in her life, well a small part of her life again.

"No problem" she pulls away slowly kissing the top of my head. She unravels from my grip completely and I feel a sudden lose of warmth, as she picks up Kailey swinging her around in the air as her giggles fill the room. Her giggles begin to fade as Peyton takes her to her new room. I plonk myself on the bed rubbing my hands to my eyes trying to keep it together; I lay back due to exhaustion staring at the ceiling. _If only she knew who the real father was. Maybe she wouldn't be so generous._

**POV PEYTON  
**

I sit Kailey in the lounge room and hand her some spare paper and some old pencils of mine to keep her distracted for a few minutes so I can talk to Brooke. I make my way to the hall and I stand in the doorway staring at Brooke laying peacefully on the bed. I knock softly not wanting to startle her. She turns to the side a frown evident on her beautiful features.

"Kailey is just colouring in the lounge room" I quietly say pointing out the door. She merely nods her head as she closes her eyes and softly sighs. I was torn whether to leave and let her rest or be my nosy self and ask her what's going on.

"You can join me. You don't have to ask. This is your house and all" she says whilst keeping her eyes closed.

"Who knew B.Davis has mind powers" I smirk

'Yeah well it's not such a good thing' she was barely audible. I plonk my self on the bed joining her. I turn to the side my arm supporting my body as I try and read her, like I use to be able to do so well so many years ago.

"What's going on Brooke?" I ask as I lay my free hand on her arm

"Nothing. I'm just tired I guess, you know its hard trying to support your kid when you don't have a job"

I knew it was some what true what she was telling me, but I have a feeling at the pit of my stomach that there was more to her story that she is keeping from me.

"Brooke, I know I may have not been apart of you life for like 4 years, but I still know when your not completely telling you the truth"

"Just not now" she opens her eyes as she turns to face me. I knew I can't push her anymore then I have now, she has admitted there's more and I'm willing to wait for her to tell me.

"Okay, well you get some rest and I'll be out colouring with Kailey"

"mhmm' she mumbles "don't be too much of a show off Blondie" she adds

"Can't make too many promises" I smile and turn around and leave a lethargic Brooke to get some rest.

**POV BROOKE  
**

Once Peyton left I fell into an unsettling sleep. My mind bringing me back to the painful night which changed my life forever

_**Flashback**_

_I walk into my apartment tossing my bag on the table and slipping of my painfully high jimmy choos. I have been working my ass off lately with the new clothing range for summer and the lack of sleep has been starting to catch up on me. I shuffle my way over to the lounge and flick on the television, hoping to unwind my mind from the busy events that took place earlier._

_I start to dose of when I hear my door bell ring. Argh! Why now? I'm not home, come back in the morning or how about not at all. The person behind the door didn't think otherwise and begun ringing the bell quickly, the person not giving up at all._

_I groan and stumble my way sleepily to the door. I was too lazy to look through the little peep hole and I open the door._

_There standing in front of me is no other then Ian Banks. My eyes are wide open and my mouth agape as fear seeps through my now trembling body._

"_Brooke so lovely to see you" he drones giving me a sly grin, I knew the outcome of his visit is going to be good._

_Before I could answer or even close the door on him, his quick reflexes have me up against the wall. 'This is for interrupting me and Peyton' he sneers as he hits me square in the jaw, as my head rebounds of the wall behind me. the pain was excruciating as he hit me again but this time in my stomach._

_I couldn't cry, I couldn't allow him to see how fragile he was making me. he rips of my dress and I wanted nothing more then to turn invisible as I know where this is heading. "Please no" I managed to weep out barely audible._

_**End Of Flashback  
**_

I wake up drenched in sweat, my heart thumping and I realise that I'm in someone's arms. Before it could click I was screaming thinking Ian has finally come back to get me, to finish me off.

"Shhh, its okay" Peyton warmly whispers in my ear as she cradles me back and forth. Tears begin to trickle down my warm cheek as relief grows throughout my body.

"Kailey, where's Kailey. He doesn't have Kailey" I ramble on looking around the room trying to spot my little girl.

"Kailey's fine, no one is going to hurt her" she whispers in my ear

"He is" I choke my body trembling with fear

"Who's he" Peyton says softly, putting a strand piece of hair behind me ear.

"Ian Banks" I cry as I snuggle closer to Peyton's body, not realising I have just told her a vital piece of information, which I wanted to keep from her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**_Oh, can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take_**

**_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you_**

**POV PEYTON  
**

"Ian Banks" she cries as her grip tightens around me. I'm in utter shock and I feel goose bumps begin to appear on my arm at the thought of him and doing anything to Brooke as I shake my head trying to stay positive. Maybe he didn't do anything too bad? Who am I kidding it is Ian.

"What about Ian Banks Brooke. That happened back in high school, why would he come after you and especially you daughter Kailey?" I ask

I could feel her body begin to tense under my hold and I knew that she didn't want me to know. "Umm nothing, nothing" she quickly replies as she pulls out of my arms rubbing her eyes looking around the room, but carefully avoids me.

"Brooke" my voice staying calm not wanting to scare her away "I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything" I plead just wanting to make her feel better.

"You're not my best friend, you haven't been for four years" she yells as tears form in her eyes. I feel a pain in my chest with her words as I try and stay calm. She's still scared about her nightmare and she's just taking it out on me.

"What" I manage to choke out

"Peyt-" she begins before she looks to the floor then looks up at me. Her face stained with mascara, her eyes all bloodshot from crying so much she gives me an apologetic smile then swiftly turns around and leaves me sitting on her bed alone.

**POV BROOKE  
**

I wanted to tell her everything. To be able to get it off my chest, but I know I can't, I will lose her forever if I do, she'll just look at me in disgust and kick me out. That's what my mother did to me, except with the clothing line.

I rush out of the room to look for my daughter. I find her sitting on the lounge watching Dora the Explorer. She turns around and looks at me "did you have another scary dream Mummy?"

"Yeah baby, but I'm okay now" I smile weakly, hoping it will suffice. For a 3 year old she's pretty smart and recently she has come accustomed to when I lie.

"Guess what I'm watching?" she smiles

"Umm power puff girls?" I reply smiling at how cute she can be.

"No" she giggles

"Hmmm" I pretend to think very hard

"Dora the Explorer silly" she giggles

"Really now, well your just gunna have to tell me mummy all about it" I join her on the lounge and pick her up putting her on my lap as she snuggles into my body we both watch the show.

**POV PEYTON  
**

I don't know what to do. Do I follow her? Do I stay in the room? I decide it's best to follow her out of the room to make sure she isn't packing her belongings and leaving without saying goodbye. I can't lose her again, not when I have already had and it was impossible to track her down then. Imagine what it would be like now.

I shudder when her voice appears in my head "You're not my best friend; you haven't been for four years". She was right we haven't been best friends for four years, four long agonising years. I just wish I could of turn the time back and have been there for her, especially her pregnancy and birth of Kailey.

I enter the lounge room and Brooke and Kailey are snuggled on the lounge both absorbed with whatever is playing on the screen. Brooke sure does make a perfect mother, I knew she would always, especially since she vowed to never be like Victoria, but I knew she would never become her. She is too good of a person always giving but never asking in return.

She turns her attention to me and smiles and gestures me to join them. I sit next to her and she leans her head on my shoulder "I'll tell you everything, it's just I'm scarred" she whispers. I knew this was my only chance to get her to spill, but I wanted to do it without Kailey in the room.

"Kailey, do you want to go to my room and watch t.v on my bed?" I ask the little girl sitting on Brooke's lap.

"Really?" her face lights up again and I can't help but let out a soft chuckle at how the simplest things can make her the happiest kid alive.

"Yeah and you can take the pencils and paper in and draw as well"

"Fabulous" she smiles and I look at Brooke who shook her shoulders innocently

"You are definitely your mother's daughter" I smile

"Duhh" she rolls her eyes before she jumps off Brooke's lap and runs out of the room

**POV BROOKE  
**

I don't know what possessed me to actually tell her the story that haunts me to this very day. Maybe it's because I don't have nightmares once in a blue moon, but I have them every single night where I wake up drenched in sweat and screaming. It's too much for me to tackle by myself, too much for my daughter, who awakes with fear in her eyes. She become accustomed to my nightmares and knows what to do to calm me, but I don't want her to have that responsibility, she's only three.

"Ian Banks" she states, before I could mentally talk myself into saying his name.

"About that-" I being before getting interrupted

"Are you still having nightmares from high school? I thought you would have overcome that by now, especially since you seemed to have been doing a better job then me at the time"

"It's not about high school" I lower my head. I wish in some ways that I was back in high school, when things were so much simplier. I know Peyton and I mostly fought during our last year, but it was over juvenile things like boys. I wonder what happened to Lucas because last time I heard they were going strong and they were the next couple to get married. I must ask her later.

I was snapped out of my thoughts with Peyton's hands waving in front of my face "Then what? Please Brooke, just let me in" I can hear the pain in her voice and I knew she is worried and just wants to make things better for me, even though I doubt it. Not even the many counsellors could help me.

"Okay you promise me you'll still be my friend?" I plead, I know I sound childish but I can't lose her not when she has accepted me with open arms after four years of no contact.

"Of course I will" she looks at me questioningly

"Okay now don't interrupt me at all" I say in all seriousness, knowing I won't be able to tell the full story if she keeps interrupting. She nods her head in agreement as she sits waiting patiently for me to continue.

"Well after we all went our separate ways you to L.A me to New York to start up my fashion line, something happened that I still haven't been able to move on from as you saw earlier" I take a deep breath knowing I can't back out now. "I came home late from a long day at work; I was working on a summer line for Clothes Over Bro's. I was watching television in my apartment when the doorbell rang. I really didn't want to answer it complaining the whole time to the door. I didn't check to see who it was because I thought the quicker I let them in the sooner they will leave and I can finally have some time to myself".

I look to Peyton and she seems to be listening to every word I am saying. I could see the worry in her green eyes as she takes my hand and her thumb starts doing circles on my palm, calming me a bit for me to continue.

"I opened the door and standing there was Ian Banks" tears begun to form in my eyes and I felt Peyton's hand tense as she closes her eyes. "He started going about how I interrupted the both of you when you were in the basement and how I have to pay" I chuckle more to myself "boy did I get it, he managed to do some damage, scars I still have that will be a constant reminder" I shudder and she shakes her head in disbelief. "Oh wait there's more. The bastard raped me and left me to die on my apartment floor" my tone bitter

"Brooke" she wept as her arms flew around my waist as she drew me closer

"Don't say anything" I say softly "I feel so disgusted with myself, but in a way happy"

"Happy?" Peyton asks confused as she pulls away slightly to get a better look at me.

"Yeah because I was happy that he went for me and not you. If he got you" I shudder again as thoughts of him doing what he did to me or even worse pop into my mind.

"No don't you ever say that Brooke. Don't put yourself down every time. You think it hurts you to see me get attacked by him, but what about for me? Do you know how bad I feel that he did this to you? and ultimately it's my fault as I brought him into our lives, plus you're my best friend, my world and I wasn't even there for you after it" she chokes out as sobs begin to take over her.

"That's why I didn't contact you. I knew that you have been through way too much and I couldn't let it bring back the horrible memories for you. I didn't want you to be ashamed of me"

"Brooke, never think like that. Stuff the memories I would have been their in a heartbeat… and ashamed? Ashamed of what? I could never be ashamed of you for being attacked"

"I'm so sorry" I cry into her shoulder

"No don't. You don't have anything to be sorry for. I'm here now and you don't have to do this alone okay" she firmly says as she envelopes me in a hug as she gently kisses the top of my head.

"Did you report Ian to the police?"

"No" I whisper

"Brooke?" Peyton asks shocked

"Victoria didn't let me; she said she didn't want it to become public"

"I can't believe Victoria would sink so low. How did you cover being pregnant?"

"I don't want to go into it right now"

There's only so much of Ian and Victoria I can take and both of them at the same time for me isn't good. I rather forget about her for the time being.

Peyton nods her head understandingly "So he's still out there" she mumbles

"Yes" I sob as she pulls me closer to her body "he could be anywhere Peyt, he could be outside this house this very minute".___  
_

_____**I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you...**  
_

_**A/N**: Song is Every Breath You Take by the Police. Thanks for the fantastic reviews, you guys keep me continuing on with this story. Tell me if ya like this chapter :) I know I suck at updating lately but I have been extremely busy and for those who read Kindly Unspoken there should an update in the next day or so…_


End file.
